I'd Lie
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: A songfic about Troyella. Rated T just in case.


I was walking into school on a Monday morning when I saw my best friend with someone pressed against the lockers and they were

I was walking into school on a Monday morning when I saw my best friend with someone pressed against the lockers and they were making out. I guess she was his slut of the week. You see my name Is Gabriella Montez and my best friend is Troy Bolton. We've been best friends since we were born. But he didn't know that I have also been in love with him since we were born. I just haven't gotten the courage to tell him.

I walked up to my locker and put in the combination and opened it. I was putting my books up when Troy came over to me.

"Hey brie" he said.

"Hey T" I said back and then closed my locker. We started walking towards homeroom together. When we sat down I turned to him.

"So who was that you were making out with this morning?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face.

"Uhm.. Amy Smithson." He said. I nodded my head then turned toward the front of the classroom. The rest of the day was a normal day. When I got home I noticed my mom wasn't home. I saw a note on the fridge. It said…

_Gabi,_

_Im sorry but I have to work late. There is food here. Be safe._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I sighed and walked up to my room and picked up my guitar. I walked over to my bed and pulled out my lyric book and sat down. I found the song I was looking for and started to strum my guitar. I started singing…

_I don't think that passenger seat,_

_Had ever looked this good to me,_

_He tells me about his night,_

_And I count the colors in his eyes,_

_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair,_

_Im laughing cuz' I hope he wrong,_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile,_

_But I know all his favorite songs,_

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth,_

_His sisters beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie_

By then I was too into the song that I didn't hear my balcony door open.

_He looks around the room,_

_And he simply over looks the truth,_

_Shouldn't a light go off,_

_And doesn't he know that ive had it memorized for so long,_

_He sees everything black and white,_

_Never lets no body see him cry,_

_And I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth,_

_His sisters beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

Now I had tears running down my cheeks.

_He stands there then walks away,_

_My god if I could only say,_

_Im holding every breath for you_

_And he'd never tell you,_

_But he can play guitar,_

_I think he can see through,_

_Everything but my heart,_

_First thought when I wake up,_

_Is my god hes beautiful, _

_So I put on my make-up, _

_And pray for a miracle,_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Oh and he kills me,_

_His sisters beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_If you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

When I got done I put my guitar down and stood up and turned toward my balcony to see Troy standing there awestruck.

"Wow. That was amazing Gabs" Troy said to me.

"Thanks" I said walking out onto my balcony with Troy following me.

"So who was it about?" Troy asked.

"Nobody" I said. Gosh he is so dumb! It says his favorite color, his sister is beautiful, and his birthday.

"Come On Gabs! Please tell me!" Troy said trying to get it out of me. I finally lost it. I turned to Troy and grabbed his face and kissed him with all of the love that had built up over the years. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me up against the wall of my balcony and drug his tongue on my bottom lip wanting entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter. As our tongues fought for dominance in the fight they were having he was slowly backing me up into my room. I felt my legs hit my mattress as they buckled from underneath me and my back hit my mattress and he landed on top of me careful not to squish me. When air became necessary we pulled back and rested our foreheads together.

"What was that for?" he asked panting.

"The boy is you. I've been in love with you since I was born. I love you Troy. I just never told you because I know you don't feel the same way" I said looking anywhere but at his face.

"Well youre wrong" that is when I looked into his eyes. What did that mean?

"Huh?"

"I do love you. Ive loved you since ive known you. Ive just never told you because I thought you didn't feel the same way" he said.

"Well if you liked me then why did you keep going out with all of those sluts?" I asked.

"To try and get over you. It didn't work" he said.

"Oh" I said.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me making me smile the biggest smile ever.

"Duh!" I yelled then kissed him. We pulled back and he rolled off of me and laid to where he was facing me and put his arms around my waist.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said.


End file.
